Diva
by THE Sparkly Rainbow
Summary: Harry and Draco are Sytherin's power couple, they're perfectly content...until Snape tells Harry that people only like Harry because of his goody two shoes image. Can Harry become a rebellious diva and prove Snape wrong? Rated M for language and a bonus smut chapter at the end.
1. Goody Two Shoes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy guys, so this is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic! I really hope you guys like it, I'm obsessed with Drarry! _

Harry and Draco were cuddling on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, much to the pleasure of the Slytherin students. Harry and Draco could easily win a Slytherin's Cutest Couple competition. Every girl Slytherin fangirled over them, and every guy Slytherin took notes.

Draco's best friend Blaise, and Harry's best friend Daphne were also a couple, and they were cuddling on the couch next to Harry and Draco. "It's crazy how fast you two became Slytherin's power couple, especially since you only made it official at the end of last year" Blaise said. "Well, they deserve it, I mean, they really are a beautiful couple" Daphne said. Draco and Harry kissed, and none of the girls tried to hide their sighs and squeals. "See?" Daphne said, and the boys laughed.

"Please" Snape said, walking into the room. The only reason anyone cares about you two is because Harry is a celebrity" Snape said with a sneer. "Watch it Uncle Sev, or I'll tell Daddy on you" Draco warned. Snape paled. Snape and Mr. Malfoy were also a couple, hence the "Uncle Sev" nickname.

"Hold on Draco, I wanna hear this" Harry said. Draco sighed. Snape continued. "Harry is The Boy Who Lived. He alone survived The Dark Lord's killing curse. Then The Goblet Of Fire chose Harry to transfer from Gryffindor to Slytherin, which is why Harry is the only goody two shoes Slytherin. He couldn't possibly fit in less here, which makes him interesting and entertaining. And Draco used to be the biggest bad boy Slytherin had, until he ended up dating Harry and grew soft. That's why everyone cares about you two as a couple. It's simply because it's a Beauty And The Beast type story. If Harry was a true Slytherin, no one would care" Snape finished.

"That's not true!" Draco said. "Please. Harry could never be a rebellious diva Sytherin. He's nothing but a sweet little goody two shoes" Snape said. "I don't have to be!" Harry said. "Oh, is that so? I bet you can't even say a curse word" Snape challenged. "Of course I can! Because I don't give a fu…fu…fork" Harry stammered. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for proving my point" Snape said, walking away.

That night in bed, Harry rolled over to face Draco, careful to stay in his embrace. Draco? Are you awake?" Harry whispered. "I am now. What's wrong babe?" Draco asked, his green eyes gazing into Harry's blue eyes with loving concern. "Do you think Snape was right about the whole goody two shoes thing?" Harry asked. "Of course not. Why would you even give that a second thought?" Draco asked with a frown. "I dunno…it's just that I AM the only good, sweet one in Slytherin. Everyone else is such a bada…bada…bad butt" Harry stammered.

Draco smiled. "See? This is one of the many, many reasons why I love you Harry. You're so sweet, you can't even say the word badass. It's so precious" Draco said, kissing Harry on the cheek. "Would you stop loving me if I stopped being sweet?" Harry asked. "Of course not. I love you no matter how you act. I love you for you. Only you can judge who you are. If you decided that you weren't sweet, I would accept it, support it, and love you just as much. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you" Draco said sincerely. Harry smiled and kissed Draco.

"But what about everyone else?" Harry asked. "What about them?" Draco asked. "I know your opinion should be the only one that matters to me, but…" Harry started. "But you can't help caring a little bit about what others think. You kinda wanna fit in. You're curious about other Slytherins' reactions. And you wanna prove Uncle Sev wrong" Draco said.

Harry blushed. "I swear you can read my mind" Harry said. "I swear I didn't learn the Legilimens spell yet" Draco teased. "Yet?" Harry said mockingly, raising an eyebrow. "Nope, not yet, and you better not yet either, or you'll know when I'm gonna do THIS!" Draco said, tickling Harry's sides. Harry jumped and laughed, he was super ticklish. "Your laugh is the cutest" Draco said, kissing Harry.

"So, do you really think I could fit in here at Slytherin and be a rebellious diva?" Harry asked. "I think you could do anything you put your mind to. Although sticking out is better sometimes" Draco said. "However, it would be really hot if you did become a rebellious diva" Draco added with a wink.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Ok guys, so I know that Draco is extremely OOC, but that is because Harry is going to be the sassy one now thanks to Snape! Reviews would be appreciated! 3_


	2. Becoming A Diva

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hey guys, sorry the first chapter was so short btw, it was mostly just an intro. The rest of the chapters will be longer. So the diva transformation is happening now!_

The next morning, Draco woke up coughing from the smell of smoke. "Harry! What are you doing?" Draco coughed, trying to fan away the smoke. "Sorry Draco! I didn't realize this potion would be so smoky!" Harry apologized. "Why are you making a potion? I thought you already finished the Potions assignment" Draco said. "I did, of course. This is for me. It's a hair color changing potion" Harry said. "Why are you making that? I love your black hair" Draco said. Harry smiled lovingly at Draco. "Thanks babe. I need a makeover though if I'm gonna be a diva. New me, new look" Harry explained.

"Makes sense. So what color are you doing?" Draco asked. "Well, I thought about it, and I thought that the best way for me to become a diva would be for me to channel a diva I idolize. I thought about what type of diva I wanted to be, and I chose Avril Lavigne" Harry said. "Oh, she's that muggle singer you're always talking about right? You've shown me some of her music before. She's great" Draco said. "Right. So I thought I'd do my hair blonde with pink and green streaks like she had during her Goodbye Lullaby era" Harry said. "Sounds hot" Draco said.

Harry had just finished the potion and was about to drink it, when Blaise and Daphne walked in. "I tried to tell him to knock first" Daphne said, rolling her eyes at Blaise. "Please, it's not like they'd be doing anything we can't see, Harry's a virgin" Blaise said. Harry's face grew red. Daphne glared at Blaise, but Blaise didn't notice. "Although I'm surprised you of all people haven't fixed that yet Draco!" Blaise added teasingly. Daphne smacked Blaise's arm, but not too hard. "What?" Blaise asked. "You're SUCH a boy!" Daphne said in exasperation. "It's ok Daph, he's not trying to be mean, and he's not wrong" Harry said. "It's perfectly fine that you wanna wait Harry, there's loads more important things than sex" Daphne said, glaring at Blaise. "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Blaise said, putting up his hands in surrender. "I forgive you, as long as you'll try harder to stop being ignorant" Daphne said. "Ok, I'll try harder, since I know you like it hard" Blaise said with a wink. Daphne rolled her eyes, but Harry saw her blush. Of course Daphne wasn't a virgin, what Slytherin was? Only Harry was, and that was because he was originally a Gryffindor. Man, Harry really DID stick out!

"ANYWAYS, we came over to see what you guys were up to. We smelled smoke" Daphne said. Harry and Draco filled them in. "Now remember, this is just between the four of us" Harry said. Everyone nodded. Harry drank the potion to turn his hair blonde, and used his wand to do the pink and green streaks. "Wow, it really IS hot!" Draco said. "Looks awesome!" Blaise said. "Yeah, but it's missing something" Daphne said. "What?" Harry asked. "Well, from the pictures you showed us of Avril, I remember her having the cutest black eyeliner" Daphne said. Harry face palmed himself. "Of course! You can't channel Avril without lots of eyeliner!" Harry said. "I have some in my purse" Daphne said. "Thanks Daph! Be right back boys!" Harry said.

Daphne showed Harry how to put on the eyeliner in the bathroom, then presented Harry to Blaise and Draco. "Ta da!" Daphne said. "Wow! You could be her male counterpart!" Blaise said. "Totally! Damn, do you ever look hot as hell!" Draco said with a grin. "You sure you're gonna be ok with this whole diva thing?" Harry asked Draco. "As much as I love being your protective boyfriend, I'm totally down to be your submissive boyfriend now" Draco said. "Wanky" Blaise said teasingly.

The four Slytherins went down to The Great Hall for some breakfast. It was still early, so Snape was the only teacher there. Heads turned, and students gawked at Harry, then came the whispering. Harry tried not to look over at the Gryffindor table, but couldn't help himself. There was his best friend (while in Gryffindor) Hermione, and all of the Weasleys, who were like Harry's family. They were all staring at Harry in shock, disbelief and confusion. Neville actually looked scared. "Is it that bad?" Harry whispered. "Well, between your new hair, makeup, and punk clothes…yeah" Daphne whispered back. "Do you wanna go back to the room? I can have a house elf bring us breakfast, and you and I can eat alone" Draco whispered. Harry looked over at Snape, who seemed to be on the edge of his seat. "No. I have to do this" Harry whispered with determination.

The four Slytherins were just sitting down when Pansy Parkinson walked over to their table. "Hi guys!" she said in a fake sweet voice. "Cut the bullshit Pansy" Daphne snapped. "Shouldn't you be at the Gryffindor table over there?" Blaise asked with a smirk. Pansy's face grew red with rage.

Pansy was the nastiest Slytherin originally, and Harry was the sweetest Gryffindor originally, which was probably why The Goblet Of Fire chose them to switch houses in 4th year. Pansy collected herself. "I was just coming over here to tell you that I overheard the Gryffindors talking about Quidditch tryouts. You should totally try out Harry" Pansy said with a smirk. Harry went red with embarrassment.

Harry couldn't fly a broomstick to save his life. Harry and Hermione were the smartest students in Hogwarts, they automatically aced every subject in school…except flying. It was a big deal in school, cuz it was the only thing in school Harry still couldn't do in 6th year, and it was something most 1st years could do.

"Fuck off Pansy" Draco said. Pansy glared at him. Believe it or not, Pansy and Draco used to be best friends. Pansy even had a crush on Draco, even though she knew he was gay, the little hag. When Harry took Pansy's Hogwarts house, friends, and crush, Pansy pretty much dedicated her life to making Harry miserable.

"Awe, boyfriend to the rescue! How sweet!' Pansy said sarcastically. "I'm Harry Potter, and my boyfriend fights my fights for me, even though I'm The Boy Who Lived, cuz I'm actually just a virgin that can't fly" Pansy said in a mocking tone. Harry gave Draco a look. Draco nodded.

Harry stood up from the table, put his hand on his hip, and glared at Pansy. "Now you listen here bitch. I've put up with your nagging for far too long, but no more. See, I'm a true Slytherin now, I've turned over a new leaf. I'm a diva now, which is something you'll never be. Divas are more than just badass bitches, there's much more to it than that. Divas are also gorgeous, fabulous, fashionistas who can get money and boys, just like I do. Meanwhile, you're just a sad little whiny ass, ratchet ass bitch, who will never be anything but a fucking hag. That's right, Draco never wanted your stank ass, ratchet ass pussy you skank. He'd rather suck my big ass dick and fuck the shit out of my tight little ass. He don't cum from your ugly ass shit you think you got goin' on, so you can piss off with your retarded self and go to motherfucking hell" Harry said. "Oooooooooh" Blaise said. "You just got slayed!" Daphne said. Harry stuck both of his middle fingers up at Pansy, made out with Draco, flipped his hair old school JB style, and strutted out with Draco on his arm.

When the four teens got back to the Slytherin common room, Harry collapsed on the couch. "DAMN! That shit was crazy my nigga!" Blaise said, super pumped. "You were seriously amazing!" Daphne said. "How do you feel?" Draco asked, sitting down next to Harry, rubbing Harry's back. "Surprisingly…good" Harry admitted. "I mean, I've had to put up with Pansy's shit for 6 years now. I think she always knew that you and I had something. It just felt good to give her a taste of her own medicine" Harry said. "Well you were brilliant, and that showdown was very, very sexy" Draco said, kissing Harry.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Oh my goodness Harry, such language! I guess after putting up with Pansy for 6 years, it really makes a guy explode! Who knew Harry could be so naughty? ;) Reviews would be appreciated! 3_


	3. Getting Out Of Punishment

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _You guys didn't think Harry was going to explode like that without the teachers noticing did you? Let's see how Harry handles himself._

Snape walked into the Slytherin common room the next morning looking very sulky. Harry and Draco were cuddling on the couch. "Oh hey Professor! Did you see the school newspaper this morning?" Harry asked with a smirk. Collin Creevy had written a huge front page article about the new Harry, his transforming makeover, and epic diva smackdown with Pansy. The front page picture showed Harry sticking up both of his middle fingers at a very shocked Pansy, and the headline read "Harry Potter puts Pansy Parkinson on blast!" Snape scowled, and then slowly grinned. "Actually Mr. Potter, your little show yesterday is grounds for a month of detention" Snape said. "No" Harry said. "I beg your pardon?" Snape said. "I said no. Your other Slytherins have done much worse things over the years with no punishments. You're just mad that I am proving you wrong" Harry said. 'I am your head of house, and you will do as I say!" Snape said angrily. "Not if I talk to Dumbledore and he overrides you" Harry said. Harry pulled Draco off the couch and they walked away.

In Harry and Draco's room, Harry was brushing his hair in the bathroom while Draco sat on the bed. "Hey babe, are you sure you wanna go to Dumbledore about this? I mean, you think Uncle Sev's harsh with punishment, Dumbledore could do way worse as headmaster. Plus, he'll probably be more upset about the whole thing than Uncle Sev is. You could get in really big trouble" Draco said. "Why? Because I was honest with Pansy? No offense babe, but I think I know Dumbledore better than you" Harry said. Being The Boy Who Lived meant lots of time spent with Dumbledore, while most other students never really got to know him personally. "I guess you're right. But do you really think he won't punish you?" Draco asked. "Trust me, Dumbledore will understand without me even explaining. I don't know how, but he always does" Harry said. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you for moral support?" Draco asked, coming up to Harry and hugging him from behind. Harry held Draco's arms close. "It's very sweet of you to offer, but I got this babe" Harry said. "Ok. I love you my little diva" Draco said. "I love you too" Harry replied, kissing Draco.

Harry walked to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Rainbow sherbet" Harry said, and the door opened. Harry walked in and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "Ah Harry, I've been expecting you" Dumbledore said. "You have sir?" Harry asked. "Why yes. After reading today's paper, I figured you might want to come see me" Dumbledore said. Harry's face grew red as he started to get embarrassed and nervous. He stopped himself. Divas did NOT get embarrassed or nervous.

"Professor, I can explain…" Harry started, but Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "No need, I am already aware of everything" Dumbledore said. "You are sir?" Harry asked. "Yes. I believe Severus has been giving you a rather hard time with fitting in to your new house. He thinks you can't fit in, and you wish to prove him wrong" Dumbledore said. "How did you know that sir?" Harry asked. "Because I know Severus very well, and sadly, I would be surprised if he wasn't doing this to you. I also realize that your image at Hogwarts is extremely Gryffindor based, so you must go to extreme measures to try to get students to even slightly consider you to be Slytherin material. It is also my understanding that Miss Parkinson has also given you a hard time since 1st year, and you have never really stood up to her before. It would take something as big as this to get the message across that you will no longer tolerate it" Dumbledore said.

"Sir, Professor Snape wants to give me at least a month of detention for this…" Harry started. "Which is most unfair, and I shall tell him that I am overriding him on this" Dumbledore said. Harry tried not to look too shocked. "On one condition. You do something for me" Dumbledore said. "Of course sir" Harry said. "If my memory serves me correctly, I believe you threw Slytherin house a party in 4th year to try to become welcome" Dumbledore said. "Yes sir" Harry nodded. "Well, I believe Hogwarts is in need of a good party, but I am just too busy to throw it myself. If you will throw the party for me, I will make sure Severus does not punish you" Dumbledore said. "I would be honored sir" Harry said. "Good. And I believe that you will find a way to let all of Hogwarts know that you are most certainly Slytherin material by throwing this party" Dumbledore said with a wink.

That night, Harry told Draco all about what happened at Dumbledore's while he and Draco cuddled in bed. "Hold on, so let me get this straight. You got Dumbledore to override Uncle Sev, Dumbledore himself didn't punish you, and all you have to do is throw a party?" Draco asked. "Yeah! Do I know how to get out of punishment or what?! Aren't you proud of me?" Harry asked. "Draco smiled. "Of course I am baby" he said, kissing Harry. "Oh, do you think you could get your dad to pay for the party like last time?" Harry asked. "Of course babe" Draco replied. "Good. Thanks babe" Harry said, kissing Draco.

"I love you SO much, you know that?" Harry said, pulling Draco's body close. "Yes, I do know that, and I love you so much too babe" Draco replied. "And…you're…just…so…sexy" Harry said, kissing Draco in between each word. "Thanks babe, so are you" Draco said. "Then let's do it" Harry said, trying to put his hand down Draco's pants. Draco grabbed Harry's hand, stopping him. "What are you doing? Draco asked. "What? Don't you wanna have sex with me?" Harry asked. Draco sighed. "Of course I do. But babe, you're a virgin. I want your first time to be something really special, not just some heated moment. We've been over this before, it was actually your idea. What's gotten into you?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed. "Promise you won't get upset?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "Well, I guess I was thinking about what Pansy said, how I'm a virgin that can't fly. And then I thought, what kind of a diva is a virgin? What kind of Slytherin is a virgin? So I thought I'd try to get you to help me lose my virginity so I could be a true Slytherin diva" Harry explained. "Honey, being a virgin or not being a virgin is not what determines whether you're a true diva or not or if you're a true Slytherin or not. If you're really worried about that comment, although I don't think you should be, why don't we work on the flying part for now instead? I can tutor you" Draco suggested. Harry smiled. "That sounds like a good idea to me" Harry said. Draco and Harry kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _AWE, isn't Draco just the sweetest?! I wish I had a boyfriend like him. *sighs* Oh well, back to the author's note. Who knew Harry was so smooth? Again, I hope you guys like my Draco and Harry, I know they're extremely OOC, they've sorta switched personalities if you're going off of the canon characters. Reviews would be lovely! _


	4. Party Planning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So this chapter's gonna be pretty short, sorry guys. This party isn't gonna plan itself, let's see what the Slytherins come up with._

Harry and Draco were very busy over the next few days with school, flying lessons, and trying to come up with a party theme. On Saturday, Harry decided it was time for a party planning meeting.

"So I called this meeting today because I still need a great party theme for the big Hogwarts party" Harry said. "Why do you need a theme? Why don't we just throw a party like the one you threw Slytherin in 4th year?" Blaise asked. "Because, that was just a Slytherin party, and we were only in 4th year. This year, it's for all of Hogwarts, and we're in 6th year. We should be able to do better now" Harry explained. "Besides, this is Harry's first party as a diva. This whole party could be image changing. Not even Snape could argue" Daphne said. "True, but only if we do it right" Harry said.

"Divas are successful, and in order to be successful, you need mass approval. So we need to make the theme something that everyone in Hogwarts will love. Which won't be easy, all four houses are each so different" Draco said. "That's it! What's the one thing that everyone loves?" Harry asked. "Pizza?" Blaise guessed. "No. Music!" Harry said. "Well of course we'll have music, but how does that help us theme-wise?" Draco asked in confusion. "Because music IS the theme of our party!" Harry said. "Like a concert party or something?" Daphne asked. "Sort of. When I lived with the Dursleys, sometimes they would leave me home alone. Muggles have these devices called computers where you can watch things that happened at other places. I'll have to explain that more some other time. Anyways, I would watch these music awards shows. They're really cool, you get a bunch of musical acts, and they each perform a song. It's like a big fancy concert where everyone dresses up, and you get to see all of your favorite artists" Harry explained. "Badass!" Blaise said.

"So we just get multiple artists from different genres of music, so everyone is happy!" Draco said. "Exactly!" Harry said. "But how would we get a bunch of different artists?" Daphne asked. "I believe that's where my father comes in" Draco said. "He has connections to every important wizard, he could get us any wizard artist we want for our party, and however many we want too" Draco said. "I'm not saying that this is why I love you or anything, but it sure doesn't hurt to have a rich and powerful boyfriend" Harry said. Everyone laughed. "We'll also need a photographer. There's always this event before the shows called a red carpet, where the artists get their pictures taken. Only for our party, we'll have all of the guests at the party get their picture taken on the red carpet, so they all feel special and have a souvenir too" Harry said. "Sounds glamourous" Daphne said. "It's perfect" Blaise said. "I wouldn't expect anything less" Draco said lovingly.

Over the next month or so, Harry, Draco, Daphne, and Blaise were all hard at work on the big Hogwarts music party. Draco tutored Harry in flying his broomstick every day, and Harry was really improving. Harry kept his grades up as well of course, but it was harder without having Hermione as a study buddy. Harry was easily the smartest Slytherin by far, it was hard to get a study buddy who understood anything in Harry's advanced homework. Maybe after the party, Harry could try to find a way to study with Hermione without causing some sort of war. Daphne was great, but she wasn't smart like Hermione. Come to think of it, Harry did miss his Gryffindor friends a lot. Blaise was great, but he wasn't the same as Ron. Harry loved his Slytherin friends, but he had so many good memories with his Gryffindor friends. Harry shook his head. Now was not the time to be missing Gryffindor. He had to fit in at Slytherin and be a diva to prove Snape wrong. Snape had been picking on him for far too long, it was time Harry won for once. Besides, Harry had the perfect boyfriend right here at Slytherin. Speaking of which, it was time for Draco to give Harry his daily flying lesson. Harry put away his homework and grabbed his broom.

When the lesson was over, Draco hugged Harry hard. "You were amazing babe! No one can say you can't fly anymore!" Draco said. "Thanks babe" Harry said, trying to sound happy. "What's wrong babe?" Draco asked immediately. Harry knew there was no hiding his feelings from Draco. "I was just missing my Gryffindor friends earlier. I've hardly gotten to see them since the house switch" Harry said. "Well, you'll get to see them at the party tomorrow, you should try to set up a time to hang out with them then" Draco said. "It's not that simple. What if they don't understand the whole diva thing, and they don't wanna be friends anymore? I mean, I highly doubt any of them would understand, it's so not Gryffindor behavior, it's totally Slytherin behavior" Harry explained. "Just explain it to them. If they're truly your friends, which I believe they are, they'll listen, and I'm sure they'll do their best to understand" Draco said. "I also don't know how I can pull off hanging out with them. I mean, they're the enemy. They're who I used to be. If anyone finds out I hung out with them, my whole Slytherin diva image will be ruined" Harry said. "They're your friends Harry. I know it can be easy to get wrapped up in images and labels, but friends are more important than strangers' opinions and revenge on an annoying teacher" Draco said. Harry sighed. "You're totally right Draco. I'll talk to them. After the party though?" Harry asked. "Whatever you wanna do babe" Draco said, kissing Harry. "Now let's get you out of this cold" Draco said, leading Harry inside.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _AWE, old Harry still exists! But will Harry really talk to his Gryffindor pals, or will he get too caught up in the diva act? Stay tuned to find out. Reviews would be appreciated! _


	5. Party Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So I got my first review for this story, and it was really negative. The anonymous person basically told me that my story was trash, a disgrace, that I should delete it, stop writing, and reevaluate my life. That's really rude. It's ok if you don't like the story, we're all entitled to our own opinions, but you could at least try to be helpful and give me constructive criticism, not just pure hate to be mean. Haters back off. I'm not gonna let it get to me, it was just one troll, just saying. I will continue writing this story, because I do have people that have favorited it and followed it, and it is a story that I love. This chapter is twice as long, because there's a lot of party stuff to cover._

Party day came, and Harry was nervous and excited at the same time. Mr. Malfoy came to Hogwarts to help out. "It's going to be perfect" Draco said. "It better be, or I'm screwed" Harry said, pacing around their room, mentally going through his to do list. "What am I forgetting?" Harry thought out loud. "Clothes?" Draco suggested. Harry looked down at himself to see he was still in his heart PJs Draco had given him for Valentine's Day. "Shit! I have to find a good outfit, brush and straighten my hair, do my eyeliner…" Harry started. "Hey, hey, calm down babe. You go get ready, I'll go down to The Great Hall to check up on the party committee, and I'll bring us back some breakfast" Draco said. "Thanks babe, you're a lifesaver" Harry sighed. "It's what I'm here for" Draco said happily.

Harry looked at his closet after getting out of the shower. The Hogwarts students had such dressy school uniforms, that Harry had decided that everyone would wear casual, but super cute, clothes to the party, instead of dressing up like muggles did for their awards shows. Harry picked out a tight white V-neck T-shirt that said "What The Hell" on it in black letters, black skin tight leather pants, and knee high black leather boots. He was just finishing up his eyeliner, when Draco came back. "WOW babe, you look SMOKIN' hot!" Draco said. "Thanks babe. How's the party setup coming along?" Harry asked. "Everything seems to be going according to plan" Draco said. "I should probably get down there. I need to make sure all of the tiny details are perfect and…" Harry started. Draco stopped him with a hug. "Babe, relax. Everyone is doing their job to the best of their abilities. We're right on schedule, everything's already going to be perfect. You need to eat" Draco said. Harry sighed. "You're right babe, I won't be much help on an empty stomach" Harry said.

Harry and Draco ate breakfast together on their bed. "Thanks for getting breakfast for me Draco, I needed that" Harry said. "You're welcome baby. Someone's gotta make sure you don't run yourself ragged" Draco teased, giving Harry a hug. "Jeez Harry, you're all tensed up" Draco said. "Well, I've been really stressed about this party. A diva's gotta stay on top of things" Harry said. "You have been keeping on top of things, with the party, flying, school, and being a diva, you need some stress relief. Here, this should help" Draco said, rubbing Harry's shoulders. "Thanks babe" Harry said. "You're welcome. Just try to relax" Draco said. Draco rubbed Harry's shoulders for a while, and Harry felt much more relaxed. When Draco was done, he hugged Harry from behind and laid his head on Harry's back. "I'm really proud of you, you know that? I know these last couple months have been really hectic for you, but you've juggled everything really well" Draco said. "Thank you baby. Even if this party isn't perfect, at least I know I have someone who knows I can be a successful Slytherin diva anyways" Harry said. Draco and Harry kissed. "But this party BETTER BE perfect" Harry added.

Harry and Draco went down to The Great Hall to see if everything was ready for the party. Daphne was in charge of decorations, Blaise was in charge of food, and Mr. Malfoy was in charge of music. "Hey Harry! I got strobe light effects mastered with my wand!" Daphne said. "The house elves let me sample the food for the party, it's gonna be delicious!" Blaise said. "Every artist on the list has confirmed that they'll be here!" Mr. Malfoy said. Harry ran through the checklist with everyone. Everything was all set and ready to go. Good thing too, guests were starting to arrive.

The first artist arrived shortly after most of the guests had gotten their red carpet pictures taken. After a quick introduction from Mr. Malfoy, they started performing. Luna Lovegood walked over to Harry. "Hello Harry. You did a really good job with this party!" Luna said. "Thanks Luna!" Harry said, hugging her. "I know how much this party means to you, so I had my dad call The Daily Prophet to come to the party to do an article on it for tomorrow's paper. Say what you want about The Quibbler, but not even The Daily Prophet can resist an offer from us" Luna said. "Luna, that's brilliant! Thank you so much!" Harry said, giving her another hug. "You're welcome. I know how important it is for you to prove to Professor Snape that you can be a true Slytherin diva. He's not always the nicest, is he? So I thought, why stop at just showing Hogwarts, when you can show the entire wizard world! Professor Snape couldn't deny anything then" Luna said. Luna somehow always knew what was going on with people, even without them telling her. "Thanks Luna, you're a great friend, and very smart" Harry said. "Thank you, that is very kind of you to say" Luna said.

The party was going perfectly. All of the artists were amazing, everyone seemed to be having a really great time, even the guys from The Daily Prophet. "Told you this party was going to be perfect" Draco said, walking over to Harry. "Hey!" Harry said, hugging his boyfriend. A new artist was just coming on to the stage, and she started singing a love ballad. "Harry Potter, may I have this dance?" Draco asked, bowing formally, and holding out his hand to Harry. "Why yes you may" Harry said, giggling. Draco and Harry started slow dancing together. "We haven't slow danced together since we were 14" Harry said. "I remember. It was at the party you threw for Slytherin. You were a brilliant little party planner then too" Draco said. "Thanks babe. I do remember being quite successful" Harry teased. "Well I remember you not exactly being my biggest fan" Draco said. "Well in my defense, you weren't exactly the nicest person back then" Harry said. "Touché. I mean, I was best friends with Pansy" Draco said. Harry laughed. "And now look at us. Slytherin's power couple. I love you so much Harry" Draco said genuinely. "I love you too Draco" Harry said sincerely. The slow song ended, and the boys kissed. They hugged for a long time.

Daphne ran over to Harry and Draco. "Harry! I've been looking all over for you!" she said. Harry turned to look at her while still hugging Draco. "What's up Daph?" Harry asked happily. "We have a MAJOR problem, that's what's up! Blaise and Mr. Malfoy need to see you NOW!" Daphne said in a panic. Harry snapped out of it. Daphne, Harry, and Draco all raced backstage.

"What the hell is going on?!" Harry demanded. "One of the groups, The Weird Sisters, just called. They said their tour bus broke down, they're not gonna make it to the party" Mr. Malfoy said. "That's ok, we didn't tell anyone who was performing, so they won't be disappointed. We'll just serve the food early" Harry said. "We can't, the food's not ready! I gave the house elves a specific time to have the food finished, they won't be able to finish early, I checked" Blaise said. "No, no, no, no, no! You guys, we have people from THE DAILY PROPHET here, reporting EVERYTHING that happens for the paper! If we have no music and no food, everyone in the whole wizard world will know my party was a flop!" Harry said. "What do we do?" Daphne asked. Everyone stared at Harry.

Harry cleared his head, this was no time for him to panic. This was Harry's party, everyone was looking to him, and divas DID NOT FAIL. Harry thought about what Dumbledore said when he had asked Harry to throw the party. "I believe that you will find a way to let all of Hogwarts know that you are most certainly Slytherin material by throwing this party" Dumbledore had said. He had winked too. What had he meant by that? After Dumbledore had said that, Harry just assumed throwing this party would prove he was a Slytherin diva. But how? Harry actually hadn't thought about it. What would a diva do in this situation? What would prove to everyone, even Snape, once and for all that Harry could be a Slytherin diva? What would Avril Lavigne do?

Harry looked down to think. His shirt caught his attention. It was from Avril Lavigne's clothing line, Abbey Dawn. "Diva…Avril…what the hell…THAT'S IT!" Harry shouted. "What?" Everyone asked at once. "Draco, remember the music spell I taught you?" Harry asked. "Of course babe" Draco said in confusion. "Good. I'm going out there. Mr. Malfoy, introduce me. Blaise, go through the crowd discreetly to see people's reactions, especially The Daily Prophet guys. Daphne, run to mine and Draco's room to get my broomstick. I'll need it for the grand finale. Now everybody GO!" Harry commanded. Everyone hurried to do their jobs. Draco hugged Harry. "You're going to be brilliant babe" Draco said. "Thanks babe. You know what song?" Harry asked. Draco looked at Harry's shirt. "I think I have a pretty good idea" Draco teased.

Mr. Malfoy was on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen! I hope you're all having a great time at our Hogwarts music extravaganza!" Mr. Malfoy said. There were loads of cheers. "We have one more performance for you all. Here, performing for the first time ever, your host, Harry Potter!" Mr. Malfoy announced. There were murmurs of confusion. Draco started up the music. Harry walked confidently on to the stage. Harry located Pansy in the crowd. She had made her way to the front of the crowd, and was smirking up at Harry, as if she was waiting for him to fail.

Harry bent down to sing the first lines to Pansy. _"You say that I'm messin' with your head. All cuz I was making out with your friend"_ Harry sang. Pansy got extremely red. Harry stood up and strutted across the stage as he sang. _"Love hurts whether it's right or wrong. I can't stop, cuz I'm havin' too much fun. You're on your knees beggin' please stay with me. But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy"_ Harry sang. For the chorus, Harry jumped up and down, pumping his fist, and was happy to see a couple people doing the same. _"All my life I've been good, but now, I'm thinkin' what the hell? All I want is to mess around. And I don't really care about if you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me baby. All my life I've been good, but now, I'm thinkin' what the hell?"_ Harry sang. Harry went back to strutting around the stage. _"What? What? What? What the hell? So what if I go out on a million dates? You never call or listen to me anyways. I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day. Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play. You're on your knees beggin' please stay with me. But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy"_ Harry sang. As Harry sang the chorus again, he was happy to see at least half of the crowd getting into it. _"All my life I've been good, but now, I'm thinkin' what the hell? All I want is to mess around. And I don't really care about if you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me baby. All my life I've been good, but now, I'm thinkin' what the hell?"_ Harry sang. As the instrumental part of the song played, Harry stopped dancing. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for my boyfriend Draco Malfoy!" Harry announced. Some of the audience cheered as Draco walked onto the stage. During the next part of the song, Harry danced sexually on Draco. _"You say that I'm messin' with your head? Boy, I like messin' in your bed. Yeah, I am messin' with your head when I'm messin' with you in bed"_ Harry sang. Harry and Draco made out, and the audience went wild. "Ladies and gentlemen, Draco Malfoy!" Harry announced, and the crowd cheered again. Draco went back to his spot backstage. This time when Harry sang the chorus, everyone was rocking out. _"All my life I've been good, but now, I'm thinkin' what the, what the hell? All I want is to mess around. And I don't really care, I don't care about, what the hell? All I want is to mess around. And I don't really care if you love me, if you love me, no, if you hate me, no, you can't save me babe if you love me. All my life I've been good, but now, I'm thinkin' what the hell?"_ Harry sang. It was time for the grand finale. Daphne sent out Harry's broomstick using her wand. Harry took a deep breath. He mounted his broomstick and flew across the stage doing a series of tricks. _"La, la, la la la la la la la, la, la, la la la la la la la!"_ Harry sang. When he finished, Harry posed on his broomstick as fireworks exploded. The crowd went nuts. Harry flew down, got off of his broom, flipped his hair old school JB style, and strutted off of the stage.

"That was SO badass!" Blaise said excitedly. "Who knew you could fly like that?!" Daphne said excitedly. "The party is sure to be a huge success now!" Mr. Malfoy said happily. "Ok, ok everyone, give him some space!" Draco said. "Thank you all, but the party isn't over yet. Get out there and make sure nothing else goes wrong" Harry said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Diva Harry saves the day! The party seems to be a success! I hope you all enjoyed this longer than usual chapter. Reviews would be appreciated! (REAL ones, not just trolling like before, just saying)_


	6. Going Too Far

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy loves! I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter of this story in so long, I was focusing on my Glee fanfic called Be My Baby, which I just recently finished, so you should go check it out if you like Glee and my writing style. Back to this story though, let's do a quick recap. So Harry's party was a big success, he got to perform on stage, and now we're waiting to see what The Daily Prophet has to say! So let's get to it!_

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. By the time Harry and Draco went back to their room, Harry was exhausted. "Well, I think we can safely say that party was a big success, especially thanks to you Harry. You truly were brilliant today Harry" Draco said. "Awe, thanks babe. I can't believe I really got to perform for all of those people, I truly felt like a real diva" Harry said. "You definitely won't have to worry about Pansy and/or Uncle Sev anymore" Draco said. "I hope not. It really all depends on the article in The Daily Prophet tomorrow" Harry said. "I'm sure it will be great. I'm proud of you no matter what" Draco said. "Thanks babe" Harry said, kissing Draco. Harry and Draco cuddled close together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning, Harry was too nervous to look at the newspaper. "Babe, it's gonna be good" Draco assured Harry. "I can pretend that that's true as long as I don't read it" Harry said. "Do you want me to read it to you?" Draco asked. "No thanks, I need to just suck it up and do it" Harry said.

Harry opened the newspaper. The article read: "When I heard that there was going to be a party for all of Hogwarts thrown by a student, I was concerned. You all know Harry Potter as The Boy Who Lived. You know that he was raised by muggles, as his amazing wizard parents died. You may even know that The Goblet Of Fire chose him to transfer from Gryffindor to Slytherin 2 years ago in his 4th year. But what you didn't know is that he is an AMAZING party planner. The theme was music, everyone was made to feel like a star. When I arrived, I got my picture taken on a red carpet. When I went inside, the place was beautifully decorated. (See next page for pictures) The food was absolutely divine. But what really stood out to me was the music. Usually at a party, you get one artist or group to perform. Well not at this party. This party had many amazing, and very different artists and groups, and they each performed one song. Now, as they announced that there was one more act, I feared that it would be some cheesy group like The Weird Sisters, and my opinion of the party would go down. But instead, they did something VERY different and risky. Harry Potter himself performed a song. Who knew Harry Potter could sing? He sang a song never heard before by wizards called What The Hell by a muggle performer named Avril Lavigne. His look was very different from what we usually see in wizard fashion. He brought out his boyfriend (DRACO MALFOY!) for some dirty dancing and a very erotic make out session at the peak of the song. And if that wasn't enough, he did a series of extremely complicated flying tricks on his broomstick with a fireworks illusion for a grand finale at the end of the song. All in all, the performance seemed to be as risky as humans could make it, and in my personal opinion…it worked. Harry Potter owned that stage, strutting around, flipping his hair, never running out of breath too much, even with all of the dancing, jumping, and fist pumping. If I hadn't been so ready for the feast, I myself would have called for an encore, and you all know that I never do such things. If I could say one thing to Harry on his performance and party overall, it would be BRAVO. You heard it here first folks, Harry Potter is truly an amazing diva" Harry read.

Harry sat down on the bed. "Oh my God. They really loved it. That was SUCH a good review!" Harry exclaimed. "It's SUCH a good review! I never doubted you for a second" Draco said, grinning at his boyfriend. "You know what this means? I have something to rub in Pansy Parkinson's and Snape's faces" Harry said with a smirk. Just then, a letter flew into the room. "It's from Dumbledore. He wants to see you in his office" Draco said, reading the letter. "He probably just wants to congratulate me" Harry said.

When Harry got to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk holding an envelope. "What's that sir?" Harry asked. "It is for you Harry. Please sit down" Dumbledore said. Harry sat down. "What I have right here is an invitation for you from The Daily Prophet. They want an exclusive interview with you. They are also throwing you a banquet, where they will award you the Wizard Diva Of The Year award. They also would like you to perform a new song" Dumbledore said. "Oh my God! That's INCREDIBLE!" Harry said excitedly. Dumbledore held up his hand. "There is, however, a catch. They want you to represent Hogwarts, as do I. You must bring 1 student from each house with you to the banquet" Dumbledore said. "What? But I don't know anyone from Hufflepuff, and…" Harry started. "That is the rule" Dumbledore said. "Ok. You can count on me sir" Harry replied.

As soon as Harry got back to his room, he told Draco everything. "Wow babe, that's fantastic! So who are you going to bring?" Draco asked. "Well, you'll be my Slytherin guest, obvi. I wish Daphne and Blaise could be 2 of my other guests. Ugh, this would be SO much easier if I could just bring any 4 people" Harry sighed. "So you don't have any ideas for the others?" Draco asked. "Well, I'll bring Luna from Ravenclaw, she and I are good friends" Harry said. "It sucks that we don't know anyone from Hufflepuff" Draco said. "Well, in our defense, why would we be? I mean, everyone knows that Hufflepuff is the house for the losers. The only reason we hate Gryffindor more is because they at least are actual competition" Harry said. "Speaking of Gryffindor, that should be an easy one. You know nearly everyone in that house from when you were in it" Draco said. "Yeah, about that, I don't know if they're exactly my biggest fans due to my new image" Harry said. "Well, you have to bring a Gryffindor. Remember what I told you after your last flying lesson? If they're truly your friends, they'll understand. Besides, who wouldn't wanna go to an exclusive celebrity party?" Draco said. "I guess you're right" Harry replied.

The next day, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Daphne were all sitting in the Slytherin common room. Harry was telling Daphne and Blaise about the banquet. Just as Harry was finishing, Snape walked into the room. "Oh hey Professor!" Harry said with fake sweetness. "Good evening Mr. Potter" Snape said. "I was just telling my friends about how The Daily Prophet is throwing me an awards banquet. Well, as I'm sure you've read in the newspaper, they were simply raving about my party. They loved my party and performance so much, that they decided to give me the Wizard Diva Of The Year award. Oh, and I'll also be performing and giving them an exclusive interview. Me and 4 friends will get 5 star treatment, and I'll be the most famous diva in wizard history, since I'm already super famous for being The Boy Who Lived. Oh, and I have to thank you by the way. None of this would've ever happened if you hadn't convinced me to become a diva" Harry said. "I see. Congratulations" Snape said, sulking away.

That night at dinner, Harry kept glancing at the Hufflepuff table. "I wish I already knew one of them" Harry mumbled to Daphne. "Well, you do sort of from The Goblet Of Fire, right?" Daphne said. "Daphne, you're a genius! I'll bring the ex-Ravenclaw that transferred to Hufflepuff! So, uh, who's the ex-Ravenclaw that transferred to Hufflepuff again?" Harry asked. "Cho Chang. Remember, everyone thought it was so cute because she was able to be in the same house as her boyfriend Cedric Digory?" Daphne said. "Oh yeah, I remember that now. But, uh, which one is she?" Harry asked. Daphne pointed at Cho. "Oh good, she's pretty. And since she grew up in Ravenclaw, she'll be less of a loser" Harry said. Daphne gave Draco a look. Draco shrugged.

Harry walked over to the Hufflepuff table. They all stopped talking and stared at Harry. Some looked scared, some looked confused, some looked curious. Harry walked over to Cho. "Hey, it's Cho right?" Harry asked. "Uh, yeah. How did you know my name?" Cho asked in confusion. "The Goblet of Fire. We're both transfers" Harry said. "Oh, right, I guess I didn't really think of that" Cho said, still totally confused. "Anyways, I'm having a banquet thrown in my honor by The Daily Prophet. I'm winning the Wizard Diva Of The Year award. I have a few extra tickets, and I thought it would be cool if I brought another transfer. So would you like to come?" Harry asked. "Sure!" Cho said excitedly, her eyes lighting up. "Cool, here's your invite" Harry said, handing Cho her invitation. "Wow, thanks!" Cho said. "Sure thing. See you then. K thanks bye" Harry said quickly, walking back to the Slytherin table. Just one more to go.

That night, Harry was removing his eyeliner before bed. Draco was sitting on their bed while Harry was in the bathroom. "Hey babe?" Draco called. "Yeah?" Harry called back. "Don't you think that maybe you're taking this whole diva thing a little too far?" Draco asked. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Well, you've been sort of stuck up and vain lately. You're starting to kind of go from diva to bitch" Draco said. "No, no, no, no, no, I CAN'T be a bitch, then I'm just like Pansy!" Harry said in alarm. "Babe, calm down, it's ok. I know you're just really dedicated to this. But Harry, you've already proven Uncle Sev wrong. You can tone it down some now if you want. Either way, I'll love you the same amount no matter what. I just don't want anything to backfire on you" Draco said. "You're absolutely right Draco. I'm sorry, I'll tone it down. Thanks for telling me, I didn't realize" Harry said. "I know you didn't baby" Draco said, coming up behind Harry and giving him a hug from behind. Harry grabbed Draco's arms and held them close around his waist. "I know which Gryffindor I'm going to bring now" Harry said. "Do you now? And who would that be?" Draco asked. "Hermione. I was originally afraid to, because I thought she wouldn't approve of me, but I need someone who's going to be honest with me, and I really do miss her" Harry admitted. "Good for you babe" Draco said. "I also know what song I'm going to sing" Harry said. "I assume it's another Avril hit?" Draco teased. "You're right, however, the rest is a surprise" Harry said, turning around to give Draco a kiss.

The next day at lunch, Harry went over to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione were both missing. Unfortunately, Pansy was not missing. "If you're looking for your lame ex-friends, Ron is in detention for sneaking out last night, and who cares where Hermione is" Pansy said. "I care where Hermione is, so shut the fuck up Pansy. I'm going to invite her to my awards banquet that The Daily Prophet is throwing for me. I'm winning the Wizard Diva Of The Year award, something you'll never EVER win, you ignorant, irrelevant, ratchet little bitch ass skank ass hoe" Harry said. Harry turned to Neville. "Neville, where's Hermione?" Harry demanded. "She brought her lunch to the library so she could study" Neville replied nervously. "Thank you Neville. At least someone here actually knows things" Harry said, flipping his hair old school JB style and strutting away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Harry may be toning down his diva act, but you didn't think that meant he was gonna tone it down with Pansy did you? ;) This award banquet sounds like fun! I hope Hermione says yes to going along. Let's hope she still wants to be friends with Harry, and that he can make her understand his whole diva act. And I wonder what song Harry will perform? And does toning down the diva act mean toning down his look too? And will he actually become closer with the girls from the other houses? All this and more coming up in the next chapter of Diva my loves! Reviews would be appreciated!_


	7. Divalicious

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy loves, so I'm sorry again for the long wait with these chapters, but I haven't had internet access for a little bit. On the bright side, that means that no one else in my house was interested in the computer, so I had more time to type up these chapters, which is why you're getting them back to back. This is going to be the last chapter of Diva guys! However, there will also be a bonus scene, which is going to be a sex scene for those of you that would like to read that. I'm making it to where it ties into the story, but not enough to where you HAVE to read it, I'll be ending this chapter in a way to where it can be the end of the story if you don't like sex scenes. Anyways, let's get to the chapter! The big awards banquet is coming up, and Harry is going to see if Hermione is still his friend and will come to the banquet. Let's see what happens…_

Harry walked into the library and smiled when he saw Hermione. He sat down across from her. "Hey" Harry said. Hermione jumped, then did a double take. "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed. "Look, I know we haven't talked in forever, but…" Harry started. "But you wanted to invite me to your Daily Prophet banquet?" Hermione finished. "How did you know?" Harry asked in surprise. "Luna and Cho both told me. Cho told me how you thought it would be cool if you brought another transfer. That got me thinking, and I figured that this whole thing was a big publicity stunt, which would mean that you'd need a childhood Gryffindor friend to come too. I mean, let's be honest, Draco's the only one who you invited because you actually want to, the rest of us are just there to make you look good" Hermione stated.

"Honestly Hermione, that WAS the reason at first. I got too wrapped up in trying to be a diva. You know why I got this whole diva transformation in the first place? It's because of Snape. He said that the only reason anyone ever paid any attention to me was because I was such a Gryffindor. I stood out too much, and that I could never fit in at Sytherin, and even if I did, I would get ignored. I wanted to prove him wrong" Harry explained. "Well, I would say that you shouldn't've let Snape get to you, but that would be hypocritical of me, we've all let Snape get to us before. And I can't really be upset with you for not seeing me at school, because I didn't exactly make an effort to come see you either. It's just that you haven't even been coming to The Weasleys' in the summers anymore either, and then come to find out, you've been spending the summers with Malfoy…" Hermione said. "Draco" Harry corrected. "Draco, and then you're dating him, and we just didn't even know who you were anymore, especially after this whole diva thing" Hermione said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be neglecting you guys. But I also thought that since I was transferred to Slytherin, that you guys weren't going to want anything to do with me anymore" Harry said. "Of course not Harry, we love you for you, not for what house you're in" Hermione said.

"I've really missed you Hermione" Harry said. "I've really missed you too Harry. So has Ron" Hermione said. "How has Ron been?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Same as always, only worse, because now he thinks he has to sneak around school at night even more to make up for you not sneaking around with him. He's absolutely horrid about it though, he gets caught all the time. I love him though. We're dating now" Hermione said, blushing. "You are?! That's wonderful! I have to say, I never saw that coming" Harry said. "You're one to talk" Hermione teased. Harry laughed. "Touché. So does this mean you'll come?" Harry asked hopefully. "On one condition…we catch up and promise to never go this long without talking to each other ever again" Hermione said, smiling. "Deal" Harry said, hugging her tight.

The next morning, Harry was looking in the mirror. "I think I'm done with the pink strips in my hair" Harry said to Draco. "Really? How come?" Draco asked. "Well, I'm a new kind of diva now, so I thought I should change something about my look. It's a subtle change, so my appearance change should be subtle too. So of course I'm keeping my hair blonde, and I like how the green strips show house pride, so I think I'll just lose the pink strips" Harry explained. Harry pulled out his wand and used the hair color changing spell he had learned to turn his pink strips blonde. "I love it" Draco said. "Thanks babe. I like it too" Harry said. "I'd better get ready, my outfit's more complex than the rest of yours because I'm performing" Harry said. "Do you want me to make sure the others are getting ready?" Draco asked. "That'd be great, thanks babe" Harry said. Draco gave Harry a quick kiss before leaving. Harry had definitely picked the right song to sing tonight.

Harry looked in his closet. After a while, he decided on a black tank top that only went over one shoulder with a cheetah's roaring face on it with the phrase "Party Crasher" on it in yellow letters, super short black shorts, black boots with green laces, and a mini tiara hair comb. Harry was just finishing up his eyeliner when Draco walked back in. "AWE, SO CUTE! I love it! You look really great babe!" Draco gushed. "Thanks baby!" Harry replied. "I gave everyone a time check, they'll all be ready on time" Draco reported. "Oh good" Harry said. "Hermione is really, really excited. I'm SO proud of you for talking to her baby" Draco said. "Well all I had to do was listen to you. You were absolutely right Draco, all I had to do was explain myself, and she understood. Most of our issues were actually because of misunderstandings. She really is a true friend. You're really wise Draco" Harry said. Draco shrugged. "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm usually just repeating stuff Luna tells me" Draco admitted. "Doesn't make you any less wise, you're the one that remembers what she says and really takes it to heart" Harry said. "I guess you're right, I never really thought about it like that" Draco said. "I love how you're confident but humble. You're just like perfect" Harry said lovingly. "Oh honey, I'm FAR from perfect, but I do everything in my power to deserve to be seen as perfect in your eyes, because at the end of the day, that's all that really matters to me. It's what makes me happy the most" Draco said. The two boys kissed.

"I can't believe that we actually get to stay in this hotel!" Hermione squealed. The teens and Dumbledore had arrived at a very fancy 5 star hotel that The Daily Prophet had paid for. "I can't believe that they got a room for just me and Draco" Harry said. "You're their star babe, they'll do everything in their power to make you as happy as possible" Draco said. "I'm actually glad that the rest of us get to share a room, it'll be just like a slumber party! You and Draco can come too for the non-sleeping parts of course Harry" Luna said. "If we have any energy to stay up after the banquet" Cho said. Dumbledore walked over to the teens after checking into the hotel. "Pardon my eavesdropping, but I believe you will find it easier to stay up after all of the excitement. I'm sure it will be quite the adrenaline rush" Dumbledore said.

The teens and Dumbledore were riding up to the party in their limo. "Oh my God, are all of these people seriously here to see me?!" Harry said in wonder. "Your time has come baby" Draco said. Harry looked at the huge crowd of people. They all looked so excited. Their excitement was infectious. Harry bounced up and down in his seat, he couldn't wait for his performance.

Once it was time for Harry's performance, he was insanely excited. "You're going to be amazing baby" Draco said. "Oh I know I will be. You know how I know? It's because I'll be watching you in the front row the whole time. Hermione's gonna work the music backstage so that you can watch from the audience" Harry said. "Awe, thanks babe" Draco said. "Anything for you baby. Now you better hurry up and get to your seat" Harry said. The writer of The Daily Prophet article of Harry's party was announcing Harry. "Break a leg" Draco said, hugging Harry tightly. "Thanks babe" Harry said. Draco hurried to his seat. Harry sighed with contentment. There was something so romantic about being backstage.

"So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Harry Potter!" the announcer said, and the massive crowd cheered like crazy. Harry ran out onto the stage. "What's up everybody?! I'm Harry Potter, and I just wanna say I'm so honored to be here with you guys tonight! I want to thank The Daily Prophet for having me, and I want to dedicate this performance to my boyfriend Draco Malfoy" Harry said. The crowd cheered loudly again. Harry saw Draco smile up at him from the front row. The music started up.

_"You know that I'm a crazy bitch! I do what I want when I feel like it! All I wanna do is lose control! But you don't really give a shit, you go with it, go with it, go with it. Cuz you're fuckin' crazy rock n' roll! You said hey, what's your name? It took one look, and now I'm not the same. Yeah, you said hey, and since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame"_ Harry the chorus, Harry waved his hand from side to side, and the audience joined in_. "And that's why I smile. It's been a while since every day and everything has felt this right, and now you turn it all around, and suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I smile, the reason why I smile"_ Harry sang. As Harry continued to sing, he kept his eyes on Draco. _"Last night I blacked out I think. What did you, what did you put in my drink? I remember making out, and then I woke up with a new tattoo! Your name was on me, and my name was on you. I would do it all over again! You said hey, what's your name? It took one look, and now I'm not the same. Yeah, you said hey, and since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame"_ Harry sang. Harry skipped across the stage during the second chorus. _"And that's why I smile. It's been a while since every day and everything has felt this right, and now you turn it all around, and suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I smile, the reason why I smile"_ Harry sang. Harry stood still for the bridge so that he could catch his breath a little bit and to belt out the last note of the bridge. _"You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control. You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control!"_ Harry the end of the song, Harry was jumping, skipping, spinning, you name it, and the crowd was loving it and jamming out too_. "And that's why I smile. It's been a while since every day and everything has felt this right, and now you turn it all around, and suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I smile, the reason, the reason why I smile. The reason why I smile"_ Harry sang. As the song ended, the audience cheered loudly, and Harry blew Draco a kiss.

The banquet was amazing. Harry was presented with his award and he gave a speech thanking everyone. Then he was interviewed on stage. Then everyone had a feast. Then Harry did a meet and greet, where people kept telling Harry how much they loved his performance and how cute of a couple he and Draco were. Before they left, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Cho, and Dumbledore all got a group picture for The Daily Prophet.

When they got back to the hotel, Dumbledore told the teens goodnight. "You did an amazing job today Harry, I'm so proud of you" Dumbledore said. "Thanks Professor" Harry said. Dumbledore went into his room. "So, how about that slumber party fun?" Hermione suggested. "Um, if you girls don't mind, I'd actually rather just relax with Draco" Harry said. "That's quite alright, we understand" Cho said. "You've had a very big day" Luna said. "Goodnight girls" Draco said. "Goodnight Draco!" all of the girls said in unison.

Harry gave Cho a hug. "I never should've been so snobby with Hufflepuff. You're really cool, I'd like to get to know more Hufflepuffs" Harry said. "Maybe you and Draco can go on a double date with me and Cedric sometime" Cho suggested. "I'd like that" Harry said with a smile. Harry hugged Luna. "Thanks for sharing your wisdom with Draco" Harry said. "Oh, you're welcome. I love helping others. Especially when they have so many wrackspurts, cuz then I feel really bad for them" Luna said. Harry grinned at her. Harry gave Hermione an extra long hug. "Thank you for forgiving me" Harry said. "Of course, it's what best friends do. We have to set up times for us to study together again like old times. I'm keeping my grades up of course, but it's a lot harder without having you as a study buddy. People in Gryffindor may have guts, but they don't have loads of brains" Hermione said. Harry laughed. "I know exactly how you feel. Slytherins don't understand that having brains can make you a badass too" Harry said. Hermione laughed. "Tell Ron that I can't wait to see him again" Harry said. "I will" Hermione said. "Group hug!" Luna said. Everyone hugged and giggled.

"See you guys in the morning" Harry said. As Harry walked into his and Draco's room, he thought about how happy he was with the way things turned out. He had wonderful friends in multiple houses, and he had the world's greatest boyfriend. Harry learned that as long as you are kind to the ones you love, there's nothing wrong with being a diva.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So that's the end guys! Remember, there's going to be a bonus sex scene added to the end of this story for those of you who would like to read that. It's going to be pretty graphic, so that's why I wrote it in a way to where it isn't a mandatory part of the story, because I know not everyone is into that. So I hope you enjoyed the story loves, I've been working on this story for an extremely long time, I can't believe it's finally finished! If you guys like me as an author, be sure to check out my Carrie fanfic I'm currently working on called My Happy Ending. Thank you all so much for coming with Harry and I on this journey! Reviews would be appreciated very much!_


	8. (Bonus sex scene)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy guys! So this is the final chapter/bonus chapter of Diva! It's sort of like a smut oneshot, but it ties in with the story too, just not enough to where it's mandatory, in case other people didn't wanna read it. So I'm assuming that those of you that are here have read my last Author's Note and are aware that this is going to be an extremely explicit sex scene. This is my first sex scene published as THE Sparkly Rainbow, so sorry if it's not amazing, but hopefully it's satisfying. Enjoy!_

Harry had just finished removing his eyeliner and put on his heart PJs when Draco hugged him from behind. "You have no idea how proud I am of you" Draco said. Harry grabbed Draco's arms and held them close. "Thanks babe. You believed in me the whole time" Harry said. "Because I know you can do anything you put your mind to" Draco said. Harry leaned back so that his head was on Draco's shoulder. "I really loved that you dedicated your song to me at the banquet" Draco said. "I sang it because it describes how I feel about you" Harry said. "I also noticed that you really did watch me the whole time you were performing" Draco said. "Of course babe, you were the one I was singing to, I had to see my muse" Harry said. Draco turned Harry around to face him. "I really, really love you Harry Potter. You are my everything" Draco said sincerely. "I really, really love you too Draco Malfoy, you are also my everything" Harry said lovingly.

The two boys stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Then they slowly leaned in towards each other. Their lips touched, and they wrapped their arms around each other. They stood there hugging and kissing for a very long time. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other for a long time. They were about to kiss again, until there was suddenly a tapping on the window. "There's an owl at the window!" Harry said. "It looks like my father's owl!" Draco said. The boys ran to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and dropped a small package with a note onto the bed, and then flew back out the window. Harry shut the window while Draco opened the package and note. "What does it say?" Harry asked. "The note says, Thought you boys might need these. Lucious Malfoy. It's from my father alright" Draco said. "Well open the package!" Harry said. Draco opened the small package, and pulled out two condoms and a bottle of lube. "Oh. My. God. DAD! How embarrassing!" Draco said, his face extremely red. "I think it's sweet…and funny" Harry said, giggling. "Well, if you don't mind, I guess I shouldn't either" Draco said with a smile. "Mind? I think we should use them" Harry said.

Draco's eyes grew wide. "Wait, what?!" he said in surprise. "Think about it Draco. What could be a better time and place than right here right now?" Harry said. "Are you sure? I mean, really sure, not just spur of the moment sure?" Draco asked. "I am one hundred and ten percent sure. This time, I don't want to do it because of anything anyone said or did. I want to do it because I love you, and I am sure that you are definitely the one who I want to lose my virginity to" Harry said. "I love you too Harry. SO much. I just want you to be completely sure so you can be comfortable, I don't want any pressure" Draco said. "Babe, I know you would never pressure me. I trust you and I love you. Besides, I'm not really losing something, I'm gaining something, a new connection with you" Harry said. "I never thought of it like that before, but you're right. Ok, we'll do it, but if at any time for any reason you want me to stop anything I'm doing, even if it's completely stopping everything, I want you to tell me. I'll go slow and easy, and I'll stop if you want me to" Draco said. "I promise I'll tell you if it comes to that, although I don't think it will. I'm definitely ready. It's time" Harry said.

Harry laid down on the bed, and Draco laid on top of him. Draco took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him softly at first, then more passionately. The two boys removed each other's shirts, making out when they could. Harry loved the feel of Draco's bare chest against his, but he needed more. They slowly pulled off each other's pants so that they were just in their briefs. Now Harry was satisfied with just a little foreplay. Draco moved his kisses onto Harry's neck. His kisses turned to little nibbles, and then to sucking. Harry couldn't help moaning. Draco's lips pulling at Harry's neck made such a wonderful adrenaline like rush go through Harry's body. He could almost feel his blood heating up, Draco stopped, and Harry whimpered. "Oh come on now Harry, I've already left a giant hickey, don't be greedy" Draco scolded with amusement. Draco licked down Harry's neck and chest until he reached Harry's nipples. He took one of them in his mouth and started sucking it hard. Harry jumped, and Draco had to hold him down. "Sorry Draco, I couldn't help it" Harry breathed. Draco pulled off for a moment. "It's ok babe, I'll just have to hold you down" Draco said seductively. Draco pressed his body harder against Harry's in order to hold him down as he continued to suck Harry's nipples. Harry squirmed underneath Draco, his body trying to jump, but not being able to under Draco's body. Being held down and forced to not jump and squirm as much turned Harry on a lot. He moaned loudly as Draco continued to suck hard, alternating between each nipple. Draco stopped, ready to take it further.

The boys removed each other's briefs. "Open up Harry" Draco said seductively. Harry's eyes took in Draco's throbbing dick. All he wanted at that moment was to have it down his throat. Harry quickly took Draco's dick in his mouth and started sucking. Draco thrusted into Harry gently at first, but Harry urged him to go faster, by sucking harder. Draco thrusted into Harry's mouth harder and faster. It was almost like choking, but not quite. Draco's dick didn't stay down Harry's throat for too long since he was thrusting, so it didn't really choke Harry in an uncomfortable way. Actually, this sort of "choking", or whatever it was, was surprisingly a massive turn on for Harry as well. After a while, Draco had to pull out. "Spread your legs baby" Draco said. Harry did as he was told. Draco moved down to Harry's ass and started licking Harry's ass cheeks. He licked over to Harry's asshole, and slid his tongue up Harry's ass. Harry moaned loudly as Draco ate his ass. It felt SO amazing. Draco was insanely good at this, he definitely knew what he was doing. After a while, Draco stopped eating Harry's ass, and put some lube on it. Draco put some lube on his own dick and slipped on a condom.

"Now I'm going to be completely honest with you here Harry, because you definitely need a warning. This is going to hurt at first. It's super important that you relax. The more you relax, the less it will hurt. I'm going to stick my middle finger up your ass first, then two fingers, then three, in order to prep you. You should be ready for my dick by then. It might hurt for a while. If the pain gets unbearable, please let me know and I will stop. I will be as slow and gentle as possible. I'll talk you through it and give you kisses to try to distract you from the pain. Just try to relax and focus on me ok? I promise that the pain is worth it. Are you ready?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. Draco started prepping Harry, sticking his middle finger up Harry's ass. It felt weird, but not too bad. Draco inserted his index finger as well. It was kinda uncomfortable, but ok. Draco inserted his ring finger as well. It did sort of hurt, but after a short time, Harry was fine. "I'm ready for your dick now baby. I want to feel you inside of me" Harry begged. Draco pulled his fingers out and slowly and carefully slid the head of his dick into Harry's ass.

It burned. Draco waited. Harry wanted to get it over with, so he nodded. Draco very slowly pushed his dick up Harry's ass. Draco was right, it was painful. Draco stayed very still inside of Harry. Harry's ass squeezed very tightly around Draco's dick. It hurt pretty bad, but Harry was not about to tap out already. After a little bit, Harry nodded to Draco, letting him know it was ok to move. Draco very carefully pushed his dick back and forth in Harry's ass. Harry hissed. It burned some and hurt a lot. It was almost unbearable, but Harry was determined. "Are you ok baby?" Draco asked anxiously. "Yes, I'm ok, just please don't stop moving, or I'll never get used to it" Harry said, breathing heavily. Harry certainly wasn't better than ok, but he was ok. Draco kept moving, keeping a close eye on Harry. "I'm so sorry this hurts baby, I promise it won't for too much longer. It's going to feel amazing once the pain goes away, I swear. I love you so much" Draco said, kissing Harry. Damnit, why did this have to hurt?! Harry felt like such a wimp. He just wanted to be able to do this for the both of them. Harry did his best to just focus on Draco. He seriously loved Draco so very much, and Draco was so hot it didn't seem human, his body was seriously flawless. Harry decided to study Draco's naked body to distract himself.

Harry didn't know when it happened, but the pain had suddenly just completely vanished. "Draco? Can I ask you something?" Harry asked shyly. "Do you need me to stop?" Draco asked with concern. "No. Actually, I need you to go faster" Harry said. Draco grinned. Draco started thrusting back and forth in Harry quickly. It felt so good, Harry couldn't even describe it. Harry had thought that picking up the speed and force would make the pain come back, but it actually increased the pleasure. "Faster baby. Fuck me harder" Harry moaned. Draco looked into Harry's eyes as he thrust extra deep into Harry, hitting his prostate. Harry moaned very loudly and Draco grinned. "Oh fuck yeah Draco, please keep doing that" Harry begged. Draco continued to thrust deeply into Harry very fast. "Oooooohhh, yessssss Draco, oh fuck yeah, fuck my ass baby" Harry moaned. Harry's moans went straight to Draco's dick, making him even harder. Earlier, Harry had thought he would die if Draco moved. Now, he just wanted Draco to go crazy. "Yes baby, yes baby, oh fuck yes! Harder, harder, harder!" Harry begged. Draco went so hard and fast and deep, that both boys were sweating and breathing very heavily. They kept their eyes locked as they passionately made love. They made out, moaning into each other's kisses. Harry never wanted this to end. The two boys had a perfect rhythm, they were one person. It was beautiful.

As much as Harry wanted to keep on going forever, he couldn't take much more without having an orgasm. He wrapped his arms and legs around Draco. "Baby, I can't take much more" Harry moaned. Draco continued fucking Harry. "Are you ready to cum baby?" Draco asked seductively. Harry could only nod. Draco grabbed Harry's dick, jerking Harry off fast and hard as he continued to fuck his ass. "Oh yeah baby, fuck yeah baby, you're gonna make me cum so much" Harry moaned. "Oh fuck yeah baby, I'm gonna cum with you" Draco moaned. "Oh fuck yeah Draco, cum in my ass" Harry moaned. "Fuck yeah baby, cum for me" Draco commanded. Both boys shot massive loads of cum as they moaned loudly.

After they had finally finished cumming, Draco carefully pulled out of Harry. Draco used his wand to clean up Harry and himself, and threw away his condom. He collapsed next to Harry. "Wow. That was seriously…" Draco started. "…amazing" Harry finished. The boys kissed. "I love you Draco Malfoy" Harry said before he fell asleep in Draco's arms. "And I love you Harry Potter"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So that's the end of the story guys! I hope you enjoyed this little bonus sex scene, I hope I did a good job! Be sure to read my other fanfics! I'll see you loves later! Reviews would be appreciated!_


End file.
